


历史列车

by SiliconQing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiliconQing/pseuds/SiliconQing
Summary: 【短篇】【荒诞】【首次尝次这种题材】历史列车开得太快，列车里的人对此作出的种种对策。内容涉猎【马克思主义哲学】【历史唯物主义】等，看起来很深不可测，但到了我这里就变成了一堆什么鬼的玩意。





	历史列车

历史列车[1]  
01  
“列车撞入隧道，迎面而来的是眼花缭乱的黑暗。”  
磁力推着小车从列车的前端走到末端，一遍遍地推销着兜里的磁力贴，声称即使列车开的再快再颠，有了这磁力贴，也能让你的家具牢固地站在地上不动，他拍着胸脯说重力跟他是好兄弟，两人合作多年，在力这方面从未出错。  
他第三次经过富强身边时，停下脚步，说：“先生，历史列车会越来越快，您一定需要这最新款磁力贴。”  
富强忍无可忍，拍案而起：“就这一个上午，你就在我耳边说了三次历史加速！我现在，最讨厌历史和加速这两个词！特别是他们连在一起，就跟口香糖黏在头发上一样恶心！”  
“那你……”  
“不需要，滚！”富强指着车厢门，喷了磁力一脸唾沫，“即便列车冲出宇宙，我也不会买你的东西，你个理科党的狗！”  
“冲出宇宙就不是我能支持的范围了……”磁力抹了抹脑门上混合的汗水口水，努力地把关注点掰歪。他没有带手帕的习惯，一时间不知所措，幸好坐在旁边的文明递过来一块手巾，磁力连忙接过，一边擦一边道歉。  
等磁力擦好了，认真地把手帕叠成个团，用指甲抠出磁感线的皱褶，才毕恭毕敬地递回给文明，文明皱皱眉头，像拿着个烫手山芋一般收下，随便揉进上衣口袋里。  
文明彬彬有礼地说：“磁力先生，我在跟我的朋友讨论事情，请你可以不要再打扰我们吗？”  
磁力扫视了在座的文明、富强、民主、和谐，以及革命，最后又回到文明身上，顿时窘迫道：“非常抱歉，我这就走。”他手忙脚乱地扶好手推车，在五彩的地毯上磕磕绊绊，这台由矢量设计的手推车只能单向行驶，磁力不得不将他抬起来才能调头。磁力走到门口，点头示意，关上了门。  
富强盯着车厢门关闭，鼻孔里喷出一声轻蔑的冷哼：“理科党的人也就这德行。”  
文明把手帕塞进垃圾口，说：“行了，就算我们文科党跟他们百般不合，我们也要尽可能得到他们的帮助。这场革命事关重大。”  
革命说：“对的，理科党的枪炮武器是我们难以驾驭的，有他们充当先锋是极好的。”  
和谐说：“但是怎么拉拢他们呢？理科党这帮家伙说的话完全听不懂，一直都是靠理性来传声的。如果，理性这家伙一天不松口，我们就一天没法和理科党交涉。”  
民主说：“感性已经在磨理性了，你们要相信感性的能力，没有他攻陷不了的人。”  
革命说：“除了文科党，还有一些散党，很多都已经划入革命者范围，现在剩下的，就是感性的后花园——影视那节车厢的人了。”  
民主说：“我能保证说服他们，毕竟他们搞影视的本来就是挖掘历史，靠历史来卖的，现在历史出了问题，他们怎么会坐视不管？”  
革命一锤定音：“革命箭在弦上不得不发，就看谁来发出这第一枪了！”  
话音刚落，角落传来了浓厚的鼻鼾声，向在那头谈论的五人提醒自己的存在，正打算鼓掌的其余四人顿时尴尬万分。  
原来，这个由他们五人包场的车厢，在磁力经过时偷偷混进来一个酒鬼，伏在车厢另一头的椅上打起了盹。寂静中，这酒鬼打个响亮的饱嗝，彻底无视其余人，挠一下后背翻个身继续睡。富强见状火气腾腾往上冲，不由分说就走过去把酒鬼提起来，往车门撞去，撞歪了酒鬼的门牙。  
“你来这里干什么？”  
酒鬼怂怂双肩没回答他，沿着门滑到地上，就这么个难看的坐姿又想睡过去，富强更恼火，又把人提起来用力晃个圈，往过道上一扔，咬牙切齿又问一次：“你来这里干什么？！”  
“我？”酒鬼经验睡眼惺忪，撑开眼皮看了一眼，终于缓慢地爬起来，摸了张座位挨上去，从兜里掏烟，刚点，文明就咳嗽一声，经验不管他，点好猛吸一口，对着文明吹了过去。  
“你……”文明捂着鼻子喘不过气，不仅是被熏的，更是被气的。  
“我啊，来这里瞧瞧，这帮嚣张放肆、明谋革命的文科党，到底有多厉害。”烟头的红光映在车窗上，外头漆黑的色彩如同万花筒一般绚烂，还特别为这点虚影加了特效，“结果，也只是一群不是喷口水，就是挥拳头的傻蛋。”  
革命抬抬手打断富强第三次暴怒，冷笑着对经验说：“你还是多跟理性混混，好好学习那家伙提炼信仰的技术，弥补你身上的破洞。”  
经验吸一口，烟燃下去一大截：“我对理性没有一丁点儿的好感，只是哲学把我们拉到一起，不然，他早就和感性鬼混去了。啊，他现在确实和感性鬼混，这是历史的必然。”  
和谐兔死狐悲：“那真是太可怜了。”  
“是啊，被革命蒙蔽双眼、又被历史列车整得够呛的你们，”经验把烟头摁在车窗上，被突如其来的热量惊吓到的黑暗四散逃窜，“也很可怜。”  
富强拍案，火道：“别以为有点经验就有资格指指点点！你的经验足够应对历史列车的加速吗？！”  
民主附和：“你有再多的经验，也走不出逻辑的怪圈。”  
革命往后一仰，一幅势在必得之形，说：“革命就是颠覆和创新，经验根本说不上话，更何况，还是停止历史这种前无古人后无来者的革命，何来的经验？！”  
经验低声一笑，说：“停止历史，前无古人后无来者的革命啊……真是个有趣的问题，我得冥想一下，或许理性会有答案，不过我不屑于问他。”  
说完，他就闭上眼睛，真的在原地冥想起来。一动不动，呼吸微弱，看起来随时都会死去。  
文明使了个眼神，五人开始静悄悄的撤场，革命殿后，在他关上车厢门的前一刻，经验睁开眼睛。  
经验的说话声吓了革命一跳：“从来没有什么能停止历史列车的脚步，放弃吧。”  
革命不服气，喝声道：“我们会创造新的历史！”说完，便用力关上车厢门，巨大的声音将车窗震得直摇晃。  
经验两耳被震的轰鸣，但能清楚地听到自己喃喃的说话声：“终于有话题和理性聊了，这次应该能够将他从感性那个婊子那里拉回来。”  
02  
“这里的人，都只会听着外界、看着外界、对外界作出无关紧要的反应，却自以为得到了心灵上的高潮。他们浪费食物。”  
历史列车的副驾驶哲学，例行每周在列车广播里头作历史总结，但最近由于历史列车开得越来越快，要讲的内容也越来越多，从原来的10分钟一直延长到现在的一个上午，再加上哲学这人性冷淡一样毫无起伏的声线，听得脑仁疼。三个月前，终于受不住的音律把自己的脑子抽了出来，顿时感觉轻松许多，表示现在听到的任何声音都是舒服和愉悦的，就连外头自在自然的嚎叫都优美富有节奏感，很多人听罢纷纷效仿，抢着用物理的真空抽滤机把脑子抽出来，以获得身心上的解放。只不过，他们保存在培养液里头的脑子，在哲学讲广播的时候还能反射条件地轻轻一颤。  
这次哲学讲了足足4小时32分钟10秒，讲了一个国家公投脱离联盟事件，一场出乎意料的大选，两场政变，四个恐怖袭击，五个国家共31条新法案颁布，两次全球性荣誉颁奖，还有各国天文事业的最新突破。说完了，他喝了口水，在广播里能够清晰地听到他吞咽温水的声音，之后他的声音变得明显的疲惫，请了下面的实事嘉宾财经来讲解金融和汇率之间的勾当就离开了麦克风口。财经说话娓娓可听，内容井井有条，语言丰富幽默，没有人讨厌他，连培养液里的脑子都乐得变了形状。  
富丽堂皇的车厢内满是人，在一个个小隔间里低声交流着对时事的看法，虽然最近这20年来历史列车速度越来越快，每周出现的事情也越来越多，历史产生的速度甚至比解决的速度还要快，但从来不会打击到这些人对现世的指点江山。只是这次，理性连哲学的报告都没有听完就离开了车厢，在车厢外靠着栏杆抽起了烟。感性远远看见理性离坐，想跟上去，却没能在牌局中及时脱身，等赶过去的时候理性已经抽了三根。  
感性一上前把他刚点燃的第四根给抽掉，往轨道外丢去，自在自然立刻扑上来吞噬了这点火苗，往车后方撤去。感性盯着火光远去，才掉过头来问理性：“怎么不听完？哲学的广播你是从来都不落下的。”  
理性还想摸烟，但已经整包被感性抢去，只好作罢，回答说：“有什么好听的，历史和人类的选择而已。”  
感性试探性地问：“你不觉得奇怪吗，历史是人类创造的，现在历史列车的速度却是人类不曾预料的，是不是历史已经脱离了人类的控制了呢？”  
理性好笑地说：“你怎么知道历史列车的速度不是人类的选择？”  
感性回答：“很显然不是啊，人类都被历史的变动折腾得死去活来。如果人类能够预料到这个结果，一开始就不会选择这个历史。”  
理性意味深长地说：“你又是怎么知道他们死去活来呢？我看人类现在还挺怡然自得的，就算历史列车再快一点也能活的好好的。再说，你看我们在车上不也能站得稳吗，物理计算过就算再加快5倍速度，磁力和重力还能把握大局。”  
“就靠数据能够说明什么？历史列车已经快得超出我们的想象，现在的速度是100年前的10倍！”感性脸有愠色，他从来都不懂得感情的收敛，所以心思很好猜，也很好懂，“总有一天，他会快得无可理喻，将我们都甩下列车！到时候，我们一个都没法在自在自然里活下去。”  
“哦？你怎么知道他会越来越快，怎么知道我们会被抛下？”理性挑起眉毛，“又怎么知道，我们没法在自在自然里生存？”  
“你……”感性脸色一变，“是经验跟你说了什么吗？”  
“不，就算经验不说我也能想到，我跟他的思维方式不同，但结果也相差不大。”理性扶着栏杆，手指在上面敲打出一段均匀的节奏，“我只是奇怪，你们不去思考历史为什么越来越快，反而不分青红皂白地攻击历史。停止了历史，对我们有什么好处，或者说，对你们有什么好处吗？”  
“我知道了，逻辑跟你谈话了。”  
理性感觉有些头疼，不仅仅是听哲学说话的后遗症：“感性，你认真想想我说的话，不要被文科党牵着鼻子走。”  
感性急躁起来：“我有什么好想的，我的心思都在你身上，如果历史太快，我们会被分开！”  
理性的头越来越疼：“天哪，是谁告诉你这种无稽之谈，你还真信了，能不能稍微用脑子思考一下？”  
“我没有脑子！我爱上你的那一刻，就把脑子抽出来了！用物理的真空抽力机[2]！！”  
理性顿时哑口无言，立刻头也不痛了。自在自然刮起得风能把他的骨头吹成冰渣，可他现在才惊觉这点，奇怪刚才出来的时候怎么没感到冷。感性在他怀里抽噎，理性不知如何是好，手脚都不知往哪放，也不知往哪看，等回过神来，才轻轻抱住感性，在他耳边说：“对不起。”  
“要思考的事情太多了，你知道的。历史加速，逻辑的失踪，文科党的革命，他们要攻陷驾驶舱，如果逻辑在他们手里，对上哲学……结局我不敢想。”他说，“昨晚，我和经验谈了一晚上，思考了很多，这件事，历史革命我还是保留意见，逻辑不在我没法展开思维，但是现在能够推断出来的后果都是不堪设想的。不要试图说服我了。”  
“但是！”  
此时下一节车厢开了门，理性把感性往原来的车厢里一推，说：“感性，听我一次，别跟文科党混，不会有好结果的，不管是历史革命还是遥远的未来。”  
理性长腿一跃，在自在自然的寒风缝隙中钻进了下一节车厢。  
最后他说：“历史是不能停止的。”  
车厢门关闭，下一刻，列车驶入隧道，无边的黑暗吞噬断绝在门外。  
03  
“白刀子进红刀子出，他轻而易举地把他的头割了下来，这是历史的壮举，更是科学的突破。”  
理科党车厢非常安静，物理和数学坐在床上面对面作思想者姿势，都盯着走廊中间的化学，医学膝盖上坐着的是药学，给他们两人喂水果的是生物。他们一直在交流，知识浮现在墙壁上，由算法和编程捕抓输入电脑。他们交流不需要语言，语言只是辅助，辅助他们与非专业领域的人交流。但一般来说，他们都不会离开这节车厢，除了带领科学和几个常数小孩子外出玩耍的时候。  
很少，应该说，没有人会突然闯进来。他们在车厢门上贴了标语，把最不受欢迎又最经常上门的两人拒之门外，但是这两个人从来不会看标语。其中一个，就是现在闯进来大吵大闹的感性。  
感性一进来就被压抑的学识空气熏个半死，幸好现在列车驶到人化自然地带，外界对列车上的人十分友好，连空气都舒服许多，他直接打开车厢通风，把墙上的知识吹散了。  
物理大骂：“把门关上，狗娘养的，你刚才把一个震惊世界的发现给吹跑了！科学技术因为你晚了十年的进步！！”  
感性不情不愿地关上门，没好气地问：“理性呢？理性在不在这里？有人知道他去了哪里吗？”  
物理没好气地回答：“你是要找理性的坐标，还是只是在这里发泄一个无关紧要的提问？”  
感性莫名其妙：“就不能直接点告诉我答案吗？你们理科党的人都这么说话的？”  
生物回答：“他不在这里。”  
感性翻个白眼：“终于有句人话了。”  
十分讨厌被打断冥想的数学阴阳怪气地说：“嘿，没看到外面贴着伦理与感性不得入内的标语吗？”  
感性说：“看到就不能进来了吗？”  
数学被气笑了：“你说话方式真奇怪，要不要请逻辑来教教你？”  
“算了吧，就感性这头脑怎么可能听得懂逻辑在讲什么，啊，他没有脑子。”  
“怪不得理性会跑，换成我我也跑，就算经验那儿再怎么难呆，也比个没脑子的生物好。”  
药学和医学笑成一团，感性跟不上他们说话速度，还没来得及接话又被打断了。  
“很久没见到逻辑了吧，他到底去了哪里？”  
“没他在我们思考模式都僵了，得靠他指点指点……”  
感性忍无可忍，毫不客气地打断道：“够了，你们到底在说什么？我问你们理性到底去了哪里，不要转移话题。”  
化学礼貌道：“已经说了他不在这里，我们也不知道他去了哪里。后半我们讨论的与你无关，不是转移话题。”  
感性跳起来踹了化学一脚，说：“我听到你们说我坏话了！”  
就在这时，车厢门又开了，进来个浑身肮脏，散发着恶臭的人，但除了感性没有人捂住鼻子面露难色，而是欢声尖叫喜出望外，因为他不是伦理这个第一大不受欢迎人物，而是失踪多天毫无音讯的逻辑！  
物理从床上跳下来，顾不得衣着凌乱，上前就是一个拥抱，深情道：“哦老朋友，我的逻辑，你终于回来了！”  
编程和算法激动地痛哭流涕：“我们好想你啊！没了你，我们的对话总是走向死路！”  
逻辑也十分高兴，脸颊通红，神采飞扬，拍了拍友人物理的肩膀——只有感性注意到他在上面留下几个染了鲜血的红手印——问：“你们，有酒吗？”  
数学也下床，其他人簇拥而来，车厢顿时拥挤起来。这些人兴奋问着，什么事，狂欢吗，今晚吗，主题是什么？  
“主题？”逻辑咧嘴一笑，从没关的车门外提起一个圆滚滚血淋淋的头，往里脚边一扔，自豪满满地说，“我杀了伦理！”  
现场先是寂静，然后像水滴入浓硫酸一般炸开来。  
“伦理死了！终于死了！！”  
他们狂欢着，尖叫着，就好像战争中收到敌方投降信的士兵。他们语言贫乏，只能跺脚锤手来表达狂喜之情，又抓耳挠腮，尽可能在硕大的脑颅中榨出一点点关于感情宣泄的方法。最终，他们放弃了思考，把一面面由伦理颁发的科学锦旗丢进高压燃舱，一块块由伦理奖励的金牌砸碎，又推开橱柜拨出高脚杯和碗碟，其中一半摔在地上，一半落到床上骨碌碌地滚，不知是谁抽出陈年红酒奋力摇晃，等不到酒塞自动喷出，只好直接往桌上磕。他们分不清红酒和香槟。  
地上一片狼藉，感性在沾满玻璃碎片和酒水的地板中踮着脚，站在仅存的安全的角落瑟瑟发抖。混乱中，逻辑在视线的缝隙中盯住慌乱又震惊的感性，微笑道：“现在，你可以尖叫了。”  
04  
“他们在下坠，在寒冷中下坠，终究会到达底部。”  
革命带领着富强四人，轻松地说服了影视车厢的人，加入到历史革命中来，果然就跟民主说的那样，只要是为了顺应民心，引人眼球，搞噱头、博热点，他们什么事都做得出来。  
“简直是声音和影像的亡命徒。”革命评价道，“不过，也容易操控。”  
影视车厢的人都很热情，只要不触碰版权和商业化的底线，他们就会以万分热情来接待客人。跟其他枯燥的车厢不同的是，这节车厢的车顶是用强化玻璃制成的，能看到星空，哲学和历史特别批准他们能够与外界在安全范围内交流。墙壁画满了世界名著，名画里头人在呐喊在吟唱，各种飞鸟穿过画卷，在不同时代不同风格的作品上变化身姿，他们带动的花草在相隔几个世纪的画里头播种，迅速展开枝丫生长开来，又急速枯萎，等待下一轮复苏。视觉冲击之余，伸手点击每一幅画，还会播出相应主题的音乐，让人身临其境。  
民主说：“如果历史列车再不停下来，这些美好的艺术作品都会泯灭，这将会是人类史的灾难。”  
音律点头赞同，他小巧玲珑的脑子挂在了脖子上，像玻璃珠一样折射出光华，无论哪个角度都能看到不同的色彩。他跟在古典音乐的身后，一边听文科党众人指点江山，一边看古典音乐的脚步在地上踱出一个个音符。  
突然一个电话割裂了这美妙的气氛。是感性打来的电话，他声嘶力竭地吼道：“你们快来人！理科党疯了，他们疯了！逻辑也疯了！他杀死了伦理！伦理死了！！”  
古典音乐低声喝斥道：“接电话请到隔音区，这里是不允许开手机的。”  
另一边，编程也喝斥道：“好了好了，同一句话不需要重复两次！”  
挂断电话，感性红着眼睛缩在一角，险险躲过飞来的玻璃渣子，咬牙切齿地说：“法律和道德就要过来了，你们等着！一个都别想跑！”  
编程蹲在他身边，上下端详感性，末了饮了一口啤酒，嘿嘿笑道：“你真以为有用处么，我告诉你，即便把公正请来也没用！这事是逻辑干的，按逻辑来看，他是无罪的。”  
感性怒不可遏，砸了一个空啤酒杯，赶跑了编程。  
此时此刻的理科党车厢热闹非凡，可谓是混乱的狂欢。化学和医学抱在一起涕泗横流，计划着什么时候来个全套人体试验；生物扳着手指数着到底要搞多少个转基因品，抬眼看到药学手里摇晃着的陈旧的克隆人文件，立刻抛弃新欢扑上前去回归旧爱；物理对着远程控制器吼得红脖子粗，前进三、前进四[3]，冲进去，冲进黑洞，第一手的黑洞数据啊，光速你个婊子好好干活，敢超速或者减速你就死定了；编程跑去和算法鬼混，他们两人四只手立刻就造出了一个简易人工智能，然后开始给他改进，加入各种感情元素分析元素，当然少不了的还有严密的逻辑元素……感性头痛欲裂，蹲在地上无助地抱住头，他无法接受眼前的事实。  
这时，车厢门被撞开，车厢顿时静下来，注意力集中到破门而入的理性身上，理性大吼一声：“够了！你们都在干什么？！”  
“嗯？”逻辑扫了一眼破涕为笑的感性，回过头看理性，意味深长道，“你个背叛理科党的回来看迷路的小情人了？”  
理性一拳砸在门上，示意逻辑别打岔，说：“伦理刚死了你们就胡作非为了？你们是科学的引领者，现在是这鬼样？！”  
逻辑慢悠悠地四处张望，最后往走廊最里头一指，说：“科学，你是说隔间里的小屁孩？放心，这个时候他已经睡死了。”  
生物和医学还后边音量正常地交头接耳，嬉笑着起哄道：“他还喜欢跟阿伏伽德罗常数和普朗克常数睡呢，之前圆周率嫌他梦游踢人，光速还嫌他打呼噜吵。”  
“你们……”  
话音未落，感性从堆满垃圾的角落里跳出来，扑进理性怀里，尖叫着抽噎道：“理性！你之前去了哪里？”   
理性也愣住了：“你怎么在这里？”  
“我来找你啊。不对，我们快走吧，别管他们了，他们都是疯子！”  
“不，他们只是缺少了限制和理性，并没有疯。”  
“他们是疯子啊！逻辑杀了伦理啊！没有伦理，哪来的限制，何谈理性？！”  
逻辑笑出声：“小感性，你这话就说得没点逻辑。”  
话音刚落，列车一个急拐弯，爬上了斜度89°山坡，车厢内的人都预料到斜坡稳稳地抓住附近的磁力栏杆，然而在门口的理性感性抱成一团，一时之间没能空出手扶好，两人霎时间坠出车外，理性眼疾手快，抓住车厢门沿，另一只手紧紧抱着感性，两人在车厢连接的间隔中摇晃，人化自然时不时擦过他们耳边，说服他俩放手，投入自然的怀抱中。  
列车依旧稳速往上爬，这座不知名的山不知为何竟然高出这么多。  
逻辑哦嚯嚯地怪叫着，俯视着这对小情人，嘴里啧啧称赞，然后用沾了伦理鲜血的皮鞋踩在理性发白的指关节上，随便一使力，就在众目睽睽之下把他们踢下去，然后关上门。  
他仰起头，张开双臂，对其余的人笑着宣布：“今晚狂欢主题又要更新了！”  
05  
“他的声音不大，却震耳发聩，连带着整条列车，都微微颤动、共鸣起来。”  
列车行驶到山顶暂时停止一段时间，哲学广播说这是要为了在地表最高的这一点接收更好的太阳光，好补充太阳能。此时列车总算是水平的，理科党车厢人人站好，让刚做好的人工智能收拾一片狼藉的地板，人工智能不肯，植入了人权思想的他表示自己也是人类的一份子，有权拒绝任何一件不愿意干的事，编程被气的蹬腿，跟算法上前捣鼓人工智能。  
下一节车厢，也就是理性和感性坠入的车厢，和谐将感性枕在腿上拼命按人中，感性很快就醒了。醒来的第一件事，他就是问理性在哪里。理性握住他的手，什么也没说，他们无言地对视着，轻轻抱在一起，其余人纷纷抹眼泪，文明挨个派发手帕。  
终于安顿好，革命问：“理科党出了什么事？”  
理性说明了情况，看向道德和法律，他们纷纷摇头，推出公正做挡箭牌，公正比他们两个还要慌乱，表示根本没有能力打败逻辑。  
然后，理性越过人群，看向角落衣衫褴褛的酒鬼，酒鬼回应一个轻蔑的笑容，摇头，启唇说了什么，镶好的银色门牙一闪而过。  
顿时，理性的眼神变了。  
感性不懂这两人之间无声的默契，有口难言，只好上前询问理性怎么了。理性额头冒汗，大脑生疼起来，经过一番思考，终于镇定下来，对在场的所有人来了一场发言，他的声音不大，但是铿锵有力。  
“各位，我们现在处于前所未有的艰难时刻。伦理被逻辑所杀，理科党利用这一点抛弃了一切限制的枷锁，妄图穷极他们所能，做一切被允许的、和不被允许的。这是其一，其二，也是最重要的一点，历史列车的行车速度已经超过了我们所有人的预期，这是不被我们所接受的，我们也没有能力接受。之前，我认真的思考过，为何非要停止列车，不停止不行么；若是历史列车停止了，会发生什么事，或者是稍微减速又会怎么样，我们能不能回到50年或者100年前的状态。我的答案是，无解。这个答案，不应该由我一个人解答，应该由这里所有人，加上最后的经验，还有前面车厢的逻辑，以及他杀死的伦理，还有一众理科党成员所计算、预测、推导、解答。但是现在的情况，大家也清楚，已经不可能了。我们不可能得出答案。”理性顿了顿，等待头疼稍微退去一些，继续说，“那么，我们现在能做什么。我们能做的，首先是制裁逻辑，他杀死了伦理，鼓动整个理科党行恶，这是不被允许的，至于为什么不允许，我想，列车的终点——自由，会解答，而大家心里多多少少也清楚。制裁逻辑之后，我们还要做什么，那就是前往驾驶舱，和历史直接谈判。我们没有人与历史对话过，也没有见过他的真面目，甚至是哲学也没有，那么在这种不确定性下，我们应该从下到上，做我们能做的，而不是组织一场流血革命。若能成功，那便安乐。若不成功，便成仁。我死去，还会有新的理性代替我。大家请放心。”  
发言音落，众人鼓掌，只有革命在人群一脸不悦，但双手还是拍得欢，因为经验在他背后用枪管子抵着。  
第二次，理性撞开了理科党车厢，这次车厢内一片死寂，空气中飘着一股新鲜的血液味道。  
“小心！”编程不知从哪个角落提醒道，人工智能立刻向那个方向冲去，一把激光刀插进柜橱里，里头传来编程的惨叫。  
逻辑从床上跳下来，打开柜橱，肚子被捅出个洞的编程倒下来，鲜血流了一地。  
理性两眼红了：“你在干什么？！”  
逻辑拍拍手，夸了人工智能一句，才说：“没看到吗？制裁啊！你刚才不也这么说了吗？”  
理性突然头疼欲裂，脑海里闪过经验讲的两个字，心里一阵崩溃，又问：“你怎么会做这种事，你的逻辑是怎么了？！你不可能犯这种错误……你的思考应该是无懈可击的！”  
逻辑哈哈大笑：“无懈可击！对，我是无懈可击的[4]，连公正都耐我不何，因为公正的逻辑也是我教——”话没讲完，他被理性撞中，绊上死去的编程，倒在墙上，往下滑的时候在布满公式的墙上抹了一道触目惊心的血痕。  
逻辑双眼大瞪，咳出一口血痰：“你！”  
理性一脚踩碎了人工智能的芯片，又往逻辑身上插了一刀，理智地说：“如果是真正的逻辑，他绝对会怀疑我不是真正的理性，才说出你的思考无懈可击这种话。”  
他扒开“逻辑”后脑勺，往上面划了一刀，脸皮带肉扯出假膜，撕掉大半，就把人往车厢门前一丢，好让站在后一节车厢的众人看清楚，定论道：“这个人不是逻辑，好好看清楚他是谁，他是混乱，是逻辑异化而来的混乱！” 说着又往车厢更深处喊道，“居然被异化的逻辑骗了，你们真是妄为理科党元老了！”这话明显是给死剩的物理等人的。  
人群纷纷骚乱，有不停祈祷的，有吓得跪下来的，还有人拼命录像，更多的人是在交换意见，猜测事情为什么发展成这般模样，惊恐中，感性率先得出结论，喃喃道：“原来，是被异化了，历史列车太快，将逻辑异化了啊……”  
“对啊，之前都不曾发生过这种事，一定是历史搞的鬼！”  
“他太快了，承受不来就会异化！”  
理性听到人们的言论，刚想回过身好好劝说一番，突然眼角一跳，才注意到倒在地上的逻辑尸体动了，没等反应，他就被尸体一把抱住，理性只来得及喊一句别靠近，强光就从尸体裂开的头颅里泄出，迸发出一道震耳欲聋的响声！然而，这个爆炸的效果与众不同，并没有把理性烤焦，也没有把车厢炸出个爆炸出窟窿，而是倾泻出无数孢子，把尸体和理性团团裹住。孢子有自己的意识，他们注意到逻辑已经死亡，就抛弃了这具身体，钻进理性的口鼻，攻击他的大脑。  
理性头痛欲裂，他意识到自己的脑子快要被蚕食殆尽。若是被孢子占领了大脑，他就会像逻辑一样被异化，只剩下一具空空如也的皮囊！慌乱中，他摸到物理的真空抽滤机，连后果都来不及衡量，就把枪头对准自己，抽出了整个大脑，把所有孢子锁进抽滤机里。物理扑上前，把抽滤机丢进高压燃舱一烧，浇上铁水后连同回收舱弹射出去，被自在自然吞噬，然后捡起大脑，浸入培养液中。整个过程不到10秒钟，似乎发生在一瞬间，又似乎渡过了一个世纪般漫长。干完这事的物理才感觉到出汗，浑身湿透。尚存一丝意识的理性看到此情此景，虚弱地叹息道：“你总算恢复过来了，物理。”便闭上了眼睛。  
感性扑上前，痛苦大喊，奈何理性已经没有了大脑，在哭喊声中苏醒过来也只能做出嘿嘿傻笑的反应，或是揪住感性的头发语无伦次地赞美着什么，或是突然惊恐地大叫着异化，异化！仅仅有一次恢复过神智，也是抓着感性的手吼道：“快跑，感性，快跑！[5]”  
理性的大脑无论是形状还是色泽都是最完美的，只是没有在最完美的人身上使用，终究是个摆设物。  
理性一死，在场的人纷纷默哀，但更多的是离去，没有理性带领，革命不可能成功。  
理性没有了脑子的噩耗，像是鸦片一样随着人流传染。  
感性哭干了眼泪，一抬头就是在旁边默默守候的理科党众人。  
“你们……你们能救救他吗，他什么都没做错，他是对的。”感性停止了抽噎，“没有了脑子的理性不是理性，不能思考的理性根本不算存在过[5]！我们需要的，是拥有大脑的理性！所以……你们能够把大脑移植回去吗？”  
物理沉痛地说：“理论上来说是可以的，只需要做真空抽滤机相反的事情既可，但是……”  
物理不忍诉说，医学只好上前作答：“没有了逻辑，这件事我们无法展开思维，做不了精密工作。”  
这时，还在哀悼中的人群里钻出一个人，他已经洗漱干净，剃了胡子，丢了酒瓶。  
经验整整衣襟，双眼发光：“没有了逻辑，我还可以帮忙。”  
车厢立刻又紧张起来，物理准备手术灯，生物做好灭菌工作，化学和药学准备药剂，算法模拟理性脑部结构，医学套上白手套，经验在旁边指点。感性在隔间，抱着科学和另外两个常数，祈祷着，又喃喃逻辑异化了，理性牺牲了，伦理死了，这世界怎么了，难道真的是历史太快导致的吗，为什么……他怀中的三个孩子们瑟瑟发抖，感性也挤出个笑容说，还好，你们还是跟以前一样，是不变的孩子。  
突然，列车行驶了，不等任何人反应，它急速往山下栽去，其速度比历史上有记载的任何一次都要大，来不及扶稳的物理眼看着装载理性大脑的培养皿就要摔在地上，大吼一声：“重力！”  
重力无处不在，重力自行显现。他一把托住了车里所有人和物，尽可能维持在原位，而不单单是重力，连磁力都鼓足气，通过微小的磁力贴给所有物施力。  
列车下山很快，几乎是一个呼吸间就到了山脚，但也是这一呼吸的功夫，耗尽了重力的生命，他倒在磁力怀里，黯淡死去。  
恢复正常的列车里，感性查看好每个孩子都无伤，松了口气。  
三个孩子里表情最淡漠的科学听到磁力和物理的嚎啕大哭，感知到一切的他，也崩不住悲伤起来。他从感性怀中抽身，翻出了床底下尘封的铁柜，输入一个极其简单的密码：42[7]，从里面拿出一把枪，郑重地递给了感性。  
“逻辑异化了，理性牺牲了，重力也离去了，我等科学早就已经是强弩之末。”孩童声音稚嫩，表情却异常坚韧，“去吧，用这把枪杀死哲学，让历史停下来。”  
06  
“他们坐在那里如同石像，大脑却在飞速的思考当前的事情。那运转的火热的大脑和癫狂的精神，却支配不了肉体。”  
革命一派人士气冲冲往前方的车厢走去，周围都是莫名其妙的旁观者，他们不是在吃东西，就是在不停地刷着手机，完全没有上前阻止的意思。而到达第二节车厢的时候，三个乘务员自然、社会和关系出现了，他们换下了整洁的制服，穿上了宽松的运动服，手里是刀和铁棍。  
他们还没冲上前就被革命手里的冲锋扫射，但是授予自哲学的自愈能力能够让他们在皮肉伤上毫无阻拦，子弹射穿皮肉的下一刻，身体组织就开始愈合。可以说，他们不是传统意义上的人类，他们的身体素质，自然也比普通人更为强大，屡屡突破人类极限。  
只见自然手里的小刀掷过来，像是一道笔直的闪电，居然穿过人群挥舞的肢体缝隙，插入了文明的喉咙，喷出大量鲜血，溅了民主一身，同时灼瞎了和谐的眼睛；文明发出一声喑哑的惨叫，倒地而亡，死去的那一瞬间，皮肤也急速衰老，长出无数龟裂的皱纹，枯枝败叶的皮肤底下露出的居然是野蛮的面孔，只是这事没有人注意到，因为下一刻这张脸就被革命以挡路为由踹开。社会掏出的铁棍一下下砸在革命的枪上，差点被砸扁手指的时候，革命被文明的尸体绊了一脚恰巧躲过一劫，而因为这个倒地的姿势他捕抓到了社会的盲点和破绽，赶紧开枪，短距离中弹而早场的巨大冲力把社会打飞出去，撞在还想插民主一刀的自然身上。自然和社会被革命拖进了洗手间隔间，集中性的扫射，把两个人打成了筛子。  
换弹夹的时候，暴力递来了一枚炸弹，那是他和热血一起从关系身上夺来的，而关系已经被他们合力从破碎的车窗丢了出去，立刻被外头的自在自然和黑暗吞噬了，不过，热血在这场二对一的战斗中失去了心脏，他那钢珠大小的炙热心脏居然被关系一手抽出，捏个粉碎。  
革命看了炸弹心中了然，把炸弹丢向洗手间，关门，让防守抵住，下一刻里头传来一声巨大的轰鸣，隔间被炸开一个大洞，自然和社会漏了出去，在车的后方透过窗可以看到，他们两人在空中打个滚，就被自在自然吞噬。然而在吞噬结束的那一刻，自在自然崩溃了，它发出一声惨叫，如同错手把父母杀死的悲剧主角一般惨绝人寰，在尖叫频率的最高峰彻底地消失，与他一同消失的还有那眼花缭乱的黑色斑驳，只剩下一股纯粹的死寂的黑暗。  
历史列车继续行驶，无论外头一直在飞旋的自在自然和黑暗的平衡被打破，还是里头举行着一场即将推翻自己的革命，都无动于衷，只沿着轨道义无反顾地冲向名为自由的终点站。  
三名乘务员被干掉之后，第二节车厢恢复平静，地上除了文明的尸体，大量的血迹，和一滩心脏残沫就没什么其余的冗余物。遗忘从后头慢悠悠地走上来，颤悠悠地拿出扫帚抹布消毒水和反鲁米诺剂清场。其余没有参与到革命中来，却在挤在一个可退可观望角落的旁观者，在遗忘把痕迹都消除之前，都纷纷忙不迭地拿出手机和手提，手指飞快地在上面点击，超高速地记录着眼前的事情。由于事情太精彩，现场所有旁观者就算各有十张嘴，每张嘴有十根舌头，有上百双手，每双手上千根手指也没法把事情完整还原[8]，他们只能利用最后的时间把照片发到网络上，凭着高速运转的大脑把能够记住的断断续续的画面用丰富的想象连接起来。  
革命看着这些一个劲地讨论、在各种的言论思想交流中频频高潮的旁观者，恶心地呸了一声，跨过刚刚涂了反鲁米诺剂的地板，朝第一节车厢走去。  
就在他们这么走的时候，广播传出了哲学的声音。  
“下面紧急插播新闻，各国爆发多场恐怖袭击，总共伤亡129731人，数字仍在增加，波及26个城市，其中两个国家政变，执政党覆灭。以下是详细情况。”说到这里，哲学毫无起伏的声音停了，只听见沙沙的电流声中透出吞咽温水的咕噜声，可见接下来这份详细情况会有多长。  
富强嗤笑道：“读的很辛苦吧，叫历史列车停下来不就好了嘛，你也不需要工作了。”  
哲学停了一下，似乎在斟酌读新闻还是回答问题，最后还是选择了回答，不紧不慢地说：“历史列车不能停下，历史速度也不容置疑。”他顿了顿，又说，“请你们停止这种无谓的斗争。”  
“无谓？”一直呆在队伍末尾的感性突然叫了出来，刺耳的声音吓了盲眼的和谐一跳，“你说这叫无谓？就因为历史太快了，逻辑异化了，伦理被杀了，重力牺牲了，理性还没有了脑子！你说这不是历史的错，是谁的错？！”  
“我很抱歉，但这也是历史的选择。”哲学淡定地回答，“准确点来说，是所有人的选择。”  
感性怒了：“你的意思是这些都是我们的错了！”  
民主看不下去，抬了抬手叫感性闭嘴，拿起枪走上前，在他之前革命、富强和暴力已经进入了第一节车厢。  
所有人都是第一次来到这节车厢，不是因为哲学严禁他们进入，而是他们原来就不屑于进入。第一节车厢是哲学的专用车厢，里面堆满了书籍，从古至今语种无数包罗万象，甚至连甲骨文的拓印都用精致的玻璃柜装好。甚至可以说，理科党和文科党那么多人，各自的书加起来都没有这节车厢得多。这节车厢也长的吓人，不知是视觉的冲击还是心理作用，这节车厢居然有鬼打墙效应，转来转去都走不出宗教区著作的范围。  
暴力话不多说，打个手势叫后面的人注意躲避，拿出第二个小型炸弹掷往前方，一阵轰鸣和烟雾之后，空中满是带着火苗的书页，地上都是玻璃制品的碎片，纸制品的烧焦味道异常难闻。虽然珍贵的书籍被摧毁，但是也摧毁了哲学的障眼法，一行人找准方向向前走去。  
走了将近半个小时，终于从书籍区进入了工作区。此时一个刚会行走的婴儿出现在前方，哲学就站在他身后不远的地方，沉默而温柔地看着孩子。  
暴力停下脚步，就算他心不甘情不愿，也不能在革命和民主面前伤害一个幼儿。  
哲学垂着眼睛，不咸不淡地说：“刚才那枚炸弹，是你用愚昧的脑子提炼而成的，真是残忍。”  
暴力说：“这怎么能算残忍，愚昧根本不配拥有脑子，不用白不用！”  
哲学微微摇头：“你炸掉了宗教的根基，这才是最残忍的。”  
革命上前一步，说：“如果你肯让开，我们保证不伤害你。”  
哲学微笑道：“我不会让开，历史既不是你们的意志也不是你们的合力，历史是不自觉形成的，你们这样干扰历史，是对历史的玷污。”  
革命微怒，道：“那就别怪我们不客气了！”  
说罢，他端起手里的冲锋集中倾斜火力，声音震耳欲聋，但是子弹却没有一发是打在哲学身上，而是还没有到达就拐个弯往两边射去，仅仅在列车壁上戳了无数个乌黑的洞。枪声一停，暴力就掏出第三个炸弹不计伤亡就往前扔去，炸弹没有沿着预计轨道飞行，而是在差一米就打到哲学身上时反弹回来，暴力见势不妙，扯过防守挡在自己面前，一阵火光之后，防守只剩下半个驱壳，而哲学毫发无损。  
暴力吼道：“是那个小鬼！那个小鬼能够反弹一切攻击！”  
话音未落，幼儿化为光刀飞入哲学手中，哲学脚在地上一点，身子就已经在暴力面前，手里的刀穿过防守烤焦的残骸，准确地刺入暴力眉心，把两具尸体钉在地上。暴力虽然脑子已经被穿个透，但是肉体还未死亡，一直在抽搐个不停，手指蠕虫一般在地上扒拉，把原本形状完美的血洼抓得无比残破。因躲避爆炸而躲到后方的革命没有被此情此景惊吓到，而是抓紧机会抬枪射击，哲学不慌不忙拔出刀，往空中画出一线，子弹全被劈成两半削去能量，叮叮当当掉到地上。  
这下革命真的没辙了，他和富强跟民主两人面面相觑，每个人都比任何对方更加手足无措。这时，哲学才真正发力，他手里的刀变成枪，瞄准射击，革命反应迅速，扯过富强当挡箭牌，自己往地上卧倒，但是哲学早就看穿了他的行动，子弹居然拐个弯绕过富强身体，直接射中了革命心脏，把革命的心脏整个炸了出来，一团黑乎乎的血肉拍在车窗上，深得黑暗们喜欢。哲学不紧不慢走来，脚尖踢在革命脸上，揉皱了脸皮，看到了底下真正的面孔，忍俊不禁。  
革命死了，哲学又饶了他一命，富强顿时有了退缩之意，正想说些阿谀奉承的话，被身后民主踢了一脚，撞在哲学枪口上，立马变脸猛地抓住哲学双手，冲民主大吼一声。民主眼疾手快拔刀刺去，将哲学的左眼挑飞，哲学双眉打皱，连发三枪终于把富强轰走，再转换成刀器，干脆地将民主劈成两半。  
尽管干净利落地解决掉两个人，哲学也损失了一只眼睛，血沿着脸庞滴在领子上，染得嫣红。  
他喘了口气，将民主的脑袋切下来，剥去脸皮，露出底下的真面目，轻轻踢了一脚，让头骨碌碌滚到一直藏在柜子后面的感性面前，语气平静地说：“看到了吧，这就是民主的真面目——独裁。”  
感性双手抱胸，嘴唇发白，颤抖地说：“不可能，这是异化的民主，是异化的！是你和历史把他异化了！就因为你们不停地加速！”  
哲学缓慢摇头：“异化是原因，加速是结果，不要弄反了。”  
突然，独裁睁大眼睛呱呱大叫，嘴里血沫子直流，这个人只剩下脑袋，居然也能散发出神经质一般哆嗦，极具感染力地尖声呼叫[9]：“列车！列车在燃烧！历史在燃烧！一切都在燃烧！[10]”  
哲学啧一声，鞋跟一用力把头颅踩碎了，补充说：“这不是异化，是伪装！从来没有出现过真正的民主。”  
感性神经脆弱，被一地的烂肉吓得退后几步，喃喃道：“那逻辑……”  
哲学肯定道：“逻辑是异化，你们迷失了他太久，他自身异化了。”  
“那理性……”  
“理性在被异化的前一刻做出了选择。我尊重他的选择。”  
感性无法思考，却得出了结论，他掏出枪，用错误的姿势握着，枪口随着身体颤抖，眼泪流个不停。  
哲学提刀，说：“如果你固执己见也要阻止历史，我会把你碎尸万段。”  
感性喃喃道：“明明是历史太快才让大家变成这样，他们才会异化，你这个骗子！”  
哲学见此人无可救药，挥出一道刀光，感性被吓了一跳，开了一枪，恰好击中刀光，两者能量相克相消，居然在空中就这么磨灭了。  
这下，哲学一直没怎么变化的表情有了裂痕：“这是什么枪，怎么会挡下辩证法的刀？！”  
感性说：“这是科学留给我的，名字我记不住。”说完他连开十多枪，哲学连忙抵挡，只是感性枪法太烂，烂到无法预测的地步，挡都挡不及，哲学的肩上、脚上、躯干都中了几枪，最后还把辩证法刀给轰飞出去！辩证法刀一脱离哲学的手就化回幼儿形态，但一落地就慢慢缩小，从婴儿形态缩到胎儿大小，最后是一个不可见的细胞，躺在地上干瘪了。  
“原来如此，是形而上学枪啊……科学那老小子，居然藏了这么个东西……”  
失了武器的哲学知道死期将至，踉踉跄跄往后退，脚下一绊，准确地坐回到工作椅上，左手捂着腹部的伤，右手无力地下垂，血顺着手指和衣摆往下滑，在地上滴出大大小小的血洼，整个人看上去颓唐不堪，狼狈不已。他惨淡地笑着，眼看感性一步步朝自己走来，最后喘息一声，想说话发觉喉咙沙哑，但已经没法够到水杯了，只好咽口唾沫，说：“历史是你们走出来的，无论快慢，无论对错，都跟历史无关。”  
“既然如此，”感性举起形而上学枪，抵住哲学的头颅，“那就由我来决定历史，我来制裁历史！”  
本是打算安详闭眼的哲学听到这句话突然惊醒，狰狞地嘶吼道：“你这个神学的余孽！历史唯心的走狗！！”  
一声枪响。  
07  
“——”  
他打开了驾驶舱的门，里头是一片寂静。不见历史本人，他只好虚虚地喊了一句：“——”  
“——”  
里头不知道谁，也回应了相同的话，如同隔山传对歌。  
他小心翼翼地踏进去，没等反应过来，就踩入了一片虚无，顿时往下坠去。  
这段下落时间过得无比飞快，也无比漫长。  
底部是一只长着大嘴的巨兽，用咽下一滴水的方式把从天而降的他吞了进去。  
在意识消失之前，借着微薄的光，他看清楚了，这巨兽浑身上下都是疤痕，而疤痕之间是满满的字，每个字都不一样，挤在一起几乎无法分辨他们的形状。但是就算这些字是不同的语言，表达的意思还是一样的。  
“吃人，啊，吃人！[11]”历史说，“异化，啊，异化！”  
然后他的肚子鼓起一团火光，在寂静中膨胀，最终爆炸了。  
行驶中的历史列车突然降了速度，里头的人通通往前方倒去，一时间兵荒马乱，没有了重力的帮忙，仅靠磁力一人，只够把各种家具和物品固定在原位，众人只能自己把好栏杆，免得撞个头破血流。  
历史列车从高速降到低速只用了不到五分钟，而到达静止却用了整整两个小时。列车终于停止之后，人们才从混乱中抬起头，回忆起之前轰轰烈烈的革命，明白他们终于战胜了过快的历史，让列车停了下来。  
那么，那些革命者呢？凯旋归来了吗？  
人们纷纷朝第一节车厢探头而去。  
此时，手术完成的理性醒了过来，刚得回大脑的他电光火石般想通了一件事，他双唇微启，干涸的喉咙发出微弱的呐喊。物理把耳朵靠上去，试图听清他的话。  
就在这时，列车车身开始微微颤抖，如同千年之前它每次启程一般，每一次颤抖代表了朝目的地自由的向往，但这次，却代表着流血和牺牲的白费功夫。  
之后，理性到底说了什么，物理到底作何反应，都没有人会知晓了。因为，历史列车再次启程，而且在一开始的呼吸间，就提升到原来的高速。  
只不过，这次，是往回去的方向行驶。  
一瞬间，车内的时间逆转，哲学的尸体消失得一干二净，只剩下衣服，而他的藏书也从架上落下，变为零零散散的木屑。人们缩回了胚胎大小，分离成两个基本生殖细胞。盲眼的和谐还没来得及欢呼就被返回的语言卡住喉咙，窒息而死，化为尘土。一直勤勤恳恳打扫的遗忘身体一僵，被不知名的力量袭击，如同火烧纸张一般消失在空气中。影视车厢哀嚎遍野，名画只剩下一个个残破的框架，音乐化为乌有，能听到的是野兽般的嘶吼，地上是死去多时的音律，他跟古典音乐一样分解成无数音符，音符们又如同岸上的蝌蚪，没多挣扎就死去了。死亡和荒芜席卷了整条列车。理性看着物理在眼前分裂成无数美妙的符号和字母，也看着它们失去光泽和色彩，在空中被时间席卷，吞噬殆尽。而在一旁靠着椅背休息的经验在消失的前一刻睁开眼，对理性讲了两个字。  
理性点头，表示他明白了。  
得知真相的理性闭上眼睛，再也一动不动，身体的颜色也被夺走，最终他像一具石头雕塑一般躺在手术床上，若是谁来轻轻一碰，他就会像雪山崩塌一样粉身碎骨，化作烟尘。  
列车还在行驶，往未知的过去狠狠地撞开一条路。  
08  
纯白的世界中，有一点比周围更耀眼、更美好的光芒闪耀着，他站在原处等待着，已经等了很久，却没一直没有等到列车的到来。  
于是，他只好把终点站牌连根拔起，绑在腰上，从兜里掏出手指粗细的玩具，放到地上轻轻拼起图来，没多久，就架出了一段不长也不短的列车轨道。这段距离对他来说，也就只有几步之遥，可对于玩具大小的列车来说，却需要半天的时间才能驶过。  
他站在新的位置，把站牌重新插到地上，认真地调整好牌面方向之后，坐下来，摊开书，这本书是这个世界唯一有颜色的事物，紫色的，书皮上的字已经模糊不清，仅能看到蓝色的En和odot[12]几个符号，但没关系，这本书写什么，他无需知道，他只需要等待列车的到来就足够了。  
时间在他面前流动，他无动于衷。  
良久，他收起书，拔起终点站牌。  
END[13]

[1]电影《雪国列车》  
[2]原本应该是真空抽滤机，但是感性记不清这个词，讲错了。  
[3]刘慈欣《三体》里光速飞船  
[4]《机械公敌》台词：my law is on the right!  
[5]电影《阿甘正传》台词：run, Forest, run!  
[6]笛卡尔抨击神学的名言：“我思故我在。”  
[7]银河系漫游指南中，关于宇宙、生命、及一切的答案。  
[8]文言文《海市》  
[9]《巴黎烧了吗？》第一部第七节，关于希特勒与肖尔铁茨的对话描写  
[10] 阿道夫•希特勒名言：Is Paris Burning?  
[11]鲁迅《狂人日记》  
[12] En attendant Godot 等待戈多  
[13]2016-11-13日构思和写完初稿，2016-11-15完成第一稿，2016-12-02一改。一开始的构思是因为2016年各大历史事件都发生得太突然，文科生怨声载道想停止历史，之后被我推翻、深入塑造，变成现在这样。其实一开始的结局是异化的历史怪物吃掉了整列车的人，之后一改前想了开倒车和列车衔尾蛇结局，最后选择了开倒车结局，还加上了终点站：自由。自把自为给这篇定位为荒诞主义，内容涉猎马哲，看起来很高深，实际上到了我这就是一堆什么鬼。第一次写短篇，第一次写这种题材。看了那么多书，写了那么多文字，兜兜转转，才发现荒诞主义和魔幻现实主义才是真爱。深受到我的马原课田明老师的哲学思维影响。K太太的练笔系列•无神论者在天堂《爱情解释》对此文产生一定影响，虽然内容完全不一样，但是作者我本人是能感觉到有影响的，为了避免误会，我在这里加上。2017-01-13二改，修改了一些表述不当和错字。2017-2-24三改，加上了一出标注。


End file.
